


Something in Common

by Specks_of_Love



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Zora, Ballroom, Implied Zelgan, Royal Party, Zora - Freeform, gerudo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ralis has never really enjoyed the Royal Hylian Parties. But thanks to an already slightly intoxicated Gerudo man, this one may be a little different from the rest. </p><p>Or, Ganondorf discovers he isn't the only one that hates Hylian parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

In the eyes of the Zora Prince, Zelda and Ganondorf were the definition of a power couple. Including the intended pun at their Triforce pieces, they complimented one another. 

Zelda’s practicality  
Ganondof’s confidence

The prince shook his head as the formal royalist party dragged on. Ralis found these Hylian parties to be a bit of a drag. Maybe it was because he didn't care for the food or fashion, but could admire the architecture. 

Perhaps he merely couldn't find a lot of common interest with the other partygoers. He spent most of his time tending to the ocean or the river ways. Most chats he endured were purely economically political. 

In any case, the reason mattered little at this point. The Zora Prince merely stood off to the side and admired the grand ballroom. Soft music played as well. If he focused hard enough he could just make out-.

“Zora Prince.”

Ralis jumped, only then realizing his eyes had been closed right when they flew open. To his shock, none other than King Ganondorf stood beside him. 

“Ah, King Ganondorf. I didn't hear you come up.” The prince replied, doing his best to appear poised. 

The large man only raised a brow and snorted. “Clearly.” 

Ralis couldn't fight down the embarrassment, suffering as he felt his cheeks tinge purple. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Ralis?” Ganon asked, a huff in his tone. 

The prince quirked a brow, deciding to be honest. “If I am to be blunt, then no. Royalist parties aren't really something I enjoy.” He admitted. 

Ganondorf raised a brow and Ralis prayed he hadn't offended the man. “Is that so?”  
_  
‘Well, as they say...in for a rupee, in for a pound.’_ Ralis swallowed nervously. 

“It's true. Zora don't wear clothes like people on the surface. And the food is strange...at least to me.” Ralis shook his head, “All in all, perhaps I merely spend too much time underwater to really care about all the stuffy political gossip.”

To his shock, Ganondorf actually laughed out loud. There was a fierce light shining in his eyes. 

“I couldn't agree with you more.” Ganon had a sort of triumphant smirk about him, “You might be the one person here that feels the same way about it as I do.” 

Ralis relaxed a bit. “I can't imagine most of it would interest you either.”

“Hmph, that's a good thing.” Ganondorf paused and glanced at the drink table, “How old are you?”

Having followed his gaze, the Zora Prince chuckled. “I assure you, I am old enough to drink. Though I doubt Hylian wine will do much for me.”

Ganondorf gave an amused snort, “Then don't drink the Hylian wine. Try the Gerudo booze instead. Having a smashed Zora amongst the partygoers might make things interesting.”

“Are you sure you want a drunken Zora about the ballroom?” Ralis prodded, relaxing further. 

“I wouldn't know. I haven't seen one before.” The Gerudo grunted. 

Ralis smirked, “That's a good thing.”

The king returned the smirk in full, “Smartass.”


End file.
